Winter's First Snow: AndrewXIcee
This is a little short story I made as a gift for Iceethearticpup, this is based off a role play we did. It's been awhile since I wrote something, so it probably won't be perfect. Enjoy. :) NOTE: I will still be fixing and editing in more things. ----------- Andrew smushed his face up against the glass, looking wide eyed at the rain, the chilly Winter's day made his breath fog up the glass, he pulled his face away and looked around with excitement, the pups were still asleep on this early morning, he quietly made his way to a certain husky asleep across the room. Andrew: Icee... Icee wake up... The grey husky opened her eyes slowly to see Andrew leaned over her with excitement in his eyes. Icee: Andrew... *yawn* good morning... The border collie looked up to the window, smiling widely. A smile spread across Icee's face. "Is there snow outside??" She quickly rose to her feet, and quietly moved to the window, Andrew following, her smile faded slightly as she was greeted by the rain tapping against the window. Icee: That's too bad, just more rain. Andrew: It'll snow soon, I know it, and once it snows... The husky's smile came back as she looked over to her friend. Icee: Me and Tundra will be back in action. Andrew: Wanna go outside and enjoy the puddles before they all freeze? The husky giggled as she turned around to see her friends still asleep, they'd spent the cold night inside to keep warm. Icee: Okay, but let's be quiet. The two hopped over their friends as they made their way to the elevator. They sat down side by side once they got in, the elevator instantly closed and went down. The two jumped out, Icee took off to the door before she was stopped. Andrew: Wait! She turned around to see Andrew wearing his blue scarf and holding out a mint green one. Icee: Is this.. for me? Andrew: Yeah, I made it while Rocky was showing me a trick to patching things up. Icee: Aww, thank you. Icee put the scarf on and ran outside, Andrew following. The two ran around, laughing and slashing each other in the cold puddles, till Andrew, noticing his scarf coming loose, looked away to tie it, when his ears purked up to the sound of crashing. Icee's Voice: A-A-Andrew!! He quickly turned around to see Icee laying on the ground, by a puddle of ice, he quickly stopped and darted over to her, his scarf came loose and flew away. Andrew: Icee what happened!? Icee: The puddle must've froze, I-I slipped. Andrew looked down to see her front right paw, bent to the side. Andrew: Your paw!! Icee looked down and winced, and quickly looked away from her paw. Andrew: Let's get the pups, Rosie can fix this! She began to stand up, but fell back down, wincing. Andrew crouched down in front of her. Andrew: Climb on. Icee: Are you sure? Andrew: Yes, we have to get inside fast! Icee jumped onto her friends back, the second she was on he dashed towards the lookout, sliding to a stop once they got inside, seeing the pups all taking, soon, everyone's attention was on the two. Chase: Oh hi guys! It's almost time for breakfast, we saw you two playing outside. Tundra, noticing the concern on Andrew's face, looked down at Icee's paw, and gasped loudly before Andrew was about to speak. Tundra: Icee your paw! The pups looked down at her paw, looks of concern and fright went around the room as they all gathered around them. Andrew: Icee hurt her paw! She slipped! Rosie who had been in the crowd quickly sprung into action. Rosie: Andrew, Icee, come with me, we'll have a look at your paw. Rosie lead Andrew and Icee, followed by the rest, into the headquarters, Andrew sat down by Icee on the pillows as the others gathered around. Rosie: Don't worry, we'll fix it up. The collie gently patted Icee on the shoulder. Icee: Thank you. Rosie spent awhile looking at her paw as the others watched, eventually she rose up and looked at the concerned pups. Rosie: She didn't break it luckily, she just twisted it. Andrew: So she'll be okay?? Rosie: Yes, but she needs to stay off her paw for at least a week, that means no missions or activities involving that paw. Icee: No missions! But-But it'll snow any day! The husky threw herself against Andrew in frustration. Andrew: Don't worry... it'll be okay... Icee sighed as she pressed her face against Andrew. -------- Later on, Icee laid down on a pillow, looking out the window at the rain, continuing to fall, the sunset peeked out of an opening in the grey sky's, she looked out the window, then to her now bandaged paw and sighed, Andrew sat down by her quietly. Some of the PAW Patrol were downstairs talking to Rosie and Ryder about Icee's paw, while the rest were making soup. Icee eventually looked up at Andrew. Icee: Andrew? Andrew: Yes Iceberg? Icee: You look like something's on your mind. Andrew: Well.... something is... I guess... Icee: Oh, you wanna talk about it? The nervous collie scooted up closer to Icee, as she sat up by him, her bandaged paw raised in the air. Andrew: Icee.... your an amazing pup, and the day I met you, I knew you were special, I-In a good way, of course. Icee smiled a little. Andrew: I just have been meaning to ask you something, something important.... Icee: What's that? Andrew: Will you be my g-g... girlfriend...? Andrew quickly turned away, turning bright red. Icee: ...Oh Andrew. Icee pressed up against Andrew, an easily noticeable blush spread across their faces. Icee: You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words. Andrew: R-Really... You have no idea how long I've waited to ask those words. The two huddled together, and looked back at the window, to their shock, they saw bright, soft, white objects fluttering in the air, overtaking the rain. Snow. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Episodes